


May I?

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen asks Lynn a couple of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

"You're awake!" Lynn beams at Cullen. "I was..." She closes her eyes, feeling tremors shake her body. Arms wrap around her, embracing her against a warm body.

"Breath with me, Lynn. Deep breathes." Lynn leans against Cullen's body and they breathe together until she calms down. Opening her eyes, Lynn looks at Cullen. She feels as though she is falling into the depths of golden brown. Lynn blinks, and sees his whole face again. They both blush, and Lynn gets off of his lap. She moves to the sofa, and pats the spot beside her. Cullen sits beside her, and interlaces his fingers with hers. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I had to do something. You promised to protect me, and you can't do that if you..." Lynn's voice fades, and she closes her eyes again, trying to will the image of Cullen laying prone on the ground out of her mind.

"I am still alive, thanks to you." Cullen gently caresses Lynn's cheek. "I will live, for me and for you." Lynn opens her eyes and stares at Cullen, unsure of what to say, of how to tell him how important he's become to her. A look of understanding crosses Cullen's face. He smiles shyly, squeezing her hand. "May I kiss you?" Cullen asks quietly. His question catches Lynn completely off guard.

"I... No one has asked me before. I don't know what to say." 

"It's okay if you say no." A look of disappointment quickly crosses his face, followed by one of understanding. "I know that you've been through so much, and I don't want to push you."

"It's not that I don't want you to, I do. It's just..." Lynn opens and closes her mouth several times, trying to find the right words. Cullen leans into her and softly presses his lips against hers. Lynn melts into the kiss as she and Cullen pull one another into an embrace. When Cullen breaks the kiss, Lynn leans into him and gives Cullen a quick kiss. He chuckles at her, and Lynn feels her heart fill up with warmth. "I don't have much I can offer you, I have no title outside the Inquisition, but... May I court you?"

"I would like that." Lynn flashes him a smile, until worry settles in. "There is something you must know, before you and I get too attached to one another. I am sterile. One of the healers in the circle did it after I..." Tears slip out of her eyes, down her cheeks. Lynn looks away, ashamed, as though she isn't really whole after all. Cullen cups her cheek and gently makes her look at him again.

"I never thought I would find someone I care about as I do you. We don't need to have children to be a family. If you do desire children someday, there are many out there who have no family."

"What if, when this is all over, the Chantry tries to force mages to go back into the circles?" The very idea chills Lynn to the bone. "I don't want to be a prisoner again, ever. I don't want to..."

"You won't, I swear it. If that day comes, we'll find a way. I don't think that will happen though, I think the Inquisition will have enough influence by then that the Chantry mothers will listen to your input." Lynn smiles, feeling hopeful as she nuzzles against Cullen's shoulder.


End file.
